


不要喝醉

by JeanZhang



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanZhang/pseuds/JeanZhang
Summary: 【Hotreid】不要喝醉配对：Aaron Hotchner/ Spence Reid分级: NC-17原作：Criminal Minds 犯罪心理作者：一株江树注释：一个pwp，一个喝醉后被上了的故事





	不要喝醉

【Hotreid】不要喝醉  
配对：Aaron Hotchner/ Spence Reid  
分级: NC-17  
原作：Criminal Minds 犯罪心理  
作者：一株江树  
注释：一个pwp，一个喝醉后被上了的故事

在很早很早之前，有一位伟大的人曾经说过这样的话——“生活总是无趣的，所以我们需要一些刺激的东西或者是什么小小的惊喜来增添生活的乐趣。”

 

久违的周五，整个BAU一反往常的繁忙，有一种轻松的气氛蔓延在空气中。每个人似乎都在尽情地放松，没有案子，享受着周五的美好时光。玻璃门被人推开，Rossi哼着小曲走进来，脸上洋溢着“今天竟然一个案子都没有”的喜悦，他喜气洋洋地端着两杯咖啡，缓缓地走到了Reid的桌子旁边，将其中的一杯咖啡放在Reid的手边，然后笑着看向Reid：“小天才，今晚去酒吧放松一下么？”

“嗯……”Reid将咖啡杯从手边挪到自己面前，“我想，这会是个好主意吧？”

“来吧，今晚大家都会去的。”Rossi极力怂恿着Reid，他低下头，小声地耳语道：“除了Hotch。”

“那听起来将会是一个非常愉快的夜晚。”Reid眨了眨眼睛，开心地抿了一口咖啡，“我会去的。”

他对Rossi挤了挤眼睛，又偷偷地看了一眼Hotch那紧闭的办公室的门。

 

几个小时后，他们聚在他们常去的小酒馆。

JJ, Morgan，Emily，Rossi和Reid围坐在一张小桌子旁边，桌子上摆着好几杯高度数的酒和一些小食，晶莹剔透的酒液在酒吧昏黄的灯光下闪烁着莫名的诱惑。他们面前还摆着几杯果汁，不过几乎没有人动过。Morgan从上衣口袋里掏出来两个骰子，随手扔到桌子上，他环视了一下大家，说道：“我们来玩个游戏吧。这里有两个骰子，谁要是掷到七，谁就要从这几杯烈酒中任选一杯喝下去。”说至此，他咧嘴坏笑了一下，“你们觉得这个游戏怎么样？”

“听起来很不错啊。”JJ她们附和着。她们似乎有些迫不及待想要玩这个游戏了，纷纷将酒杯挪了一下，方便大家掷骰子。

……

“……不……我不喝了……”Reid红着脸，试图用手去挡Morgan端给他的酒杯。他记不清这是自己的第几杯酒了，第三杯还是第四杯？他模模糊糊地记得他们大概玩了十几轮吧，然而有三轮他都特别“幸运”的掷到了七，所以他只好选择喝下那几杯看起来没有什么度数，实则度数很高的酒。他对酒一窍不通，所以他完全不知道Morgan给他选的酒基本上都是最烈的。

“不行。”Morgan的脸在灯光下看起来有些模糊不清，Reid只能感受到他那不容置疑的语气。于是他便半推半就地就着Morgan的手喝下了这杯酒，酒入口并没有给人很烈的感觉，待他咽下之后，他感觉到一股冲劲顺着他的喉咙往上涌，使他的头有些眩晕。他模模糊糊地看到Morgan将酒杯放到桌子上，随后听到了一阵欢呼声。

然而游戏还在继续，他只好趴在桌子上，迷迷糊糊地看着其他的组员在那里掷骰子，随后喝下那一杯杯酒。期间，好心的Garcia递给他一杯几乎没有动过的果汁，示意他稍微喝一点，他也只是点了点头，然后继续趴在那里，没有碰那杯果汁。欢呼声，开心的话语声不断，他却觉得这一切离他很遥远，仿佛触不可及一般。

困意袭来，他试图强忍着，然而最终还是败给了倦意。他没有顾及周围，直接进入了美梦之中。

 

当Hotch接到Rossi的电话时，他的内心几乎是意料不及的。

那是夜里一点，他正打算离开BAU时手机突然疯狂地响了起来，他赶忙放下公文包，看向手机——是David Rossi，那位自诩为情感的专家的朋友。他按下了接听键，嘈杂的音乐声立刻使他将手机离耳朵远了一点。

“Hotch，我在酒吧！”Rossi估计是用了很大的音量才喊出了这句话，“你现在有时间么？！”

“有，怎么了？”为了让Rossi能听的清楚他在说什么，他不得不大声地喊出来。同时他加快了走向电梯的脚步。

“Reid喝醉了，你能把他送回去么？”电话那头Rossi仿佛带上了一丝歉意。

他听到电话对面好像是Emily还是JJ在那里大声说着“再来一杯！干杯！”他不禁回忆了一下Reid的酒量，Reid的酒量并不好，而且他去喝酒前有没有吃点什么东西来保护一下他的胃？

这样一想，他决定尽快赶到酒吧，将Reid接回家。

“好的，你们还是在那家酒吧，对吧？”他快步走向自己的车，拉开车门，坐了进去。得到肯定答复后，他将车驶出了停车场。

 

Hotch家中。

Hotch半扶半抱着Reid，踏上了前门的台阶。好不容易他们迈入了大门，屋里还是黑暗一片，Hotch拖着Reid来到沙发旁边，将Reid放在沙发上，然后想离开去开灯。却不想Reid一下子站起来，扳过他的身子，吻了上去。

他惊呆了，忘记了推开Reid。这使Reid更加肆无忌惮地的吻着，他们的唇彼此交缠着，Hotch紧紧地抱住Reid，然后缓缓地将Reid压倒在沙发上，期间他们的唇从未分开过。Hotch望着Reid的眼睛，现在Reid的眼里满满的都是欲望与茫然，而不是往日的清醒。看着他一直喜爱的人，Hotch突然就有了想欺负一下他的感想。

他轻轻地吮吸着Reid的唇，试图湿润年轻人有些干裂的唇，随后伸出舌头，沿着唇形细细描绘着，随即出其不意地轻咬了一下Reid的唇。Reid有些吃痛，张开了嘴，Hotch借机将舌头挤了进去。他不费什么力气便找到了Reid的舌头，他吮吸了一下，然后勾着Reid的舌头，热切地吻着。他们倒在沙发上，吻得急切，仿佛两人都迫不及待地想将对方吞吃入腹。

Hotch将Reid压在身下，将Reid的手固定到头顶，继续亲吻着，同时右手悄然抚上了Reid的腰侧。他将Reid的衬衫推高，然后右手游走于腰侧，刺激着。Reid的腰侧十分敏感，他不由得在Hotch身下扭动着，手也楼上了Hotch的脖颈，Hotch的手在Reid的腰侧画着圈，时不时轻轻地戳一下，他满意地听到了Reid那轻声的呻吟。

终于，Hotch的唇离开了Reid那已经有些红肿的唇，眼带笑意地看着Reid那大口喘息的样子。他低下头在Reid耳边低声呢喃：“Spencer……”

回应他的是几声嘟囔，Reid半睁着眼，试图看清楚是谁在喊他的名字。酒劲尚未褪去，他仍不能清楚地分辨出在他身上压着的男人是谁。他大致只能看到一个很模糊的身影，仿佛有些像Hotch？

像Hotch？他的酒劲几乎一下子就被吓走了，尽管他的头脑仍旧晕晕乎乎的，他费力地试图看清楚身上的人，Hotch看着他那努力的样子，控制不住地轻笑出声：“Spencer……”

Reid几乎是一下子便清醒了过来，他几乎是惊慌失措地想要推开身上的人，可是Hotch怎么能如他所愿？他低下头在Reid的额头上吻着，安抚着他：“Spencer……别怕……”

Reid一动不动，他一方面是不敢，另外一方面是不想，他在潜意识中渴望Hotch的亲吻已经太久了，久到自己都没有察觉出来。他感受着Hotch的轻吻，手悄悄地滑到了Hotch的下身，隔着西装裤抚上了Hotch那有些抬头的火热。

下一秒，他的衬衫被Hotch大力地撕开，扣子崩了一地，却无人理会。Hotch低头，他的唇游走于Reid的脖颈处，吮吸着，同时他的右手按在Reid放在他的性器的那只手上，低声地诱惑着：“Spencer……帮帮我……”

Reid闻言，扯掉了Hotch的皮带并随手扔到了地上，金属扣落地所发出的声响使两人不由得更加兴奋了起来。他拽下Hotch的裤子，隔着内裤抚上了那笔挺的性器，他用手感受着Hotch的火热，感受着它的大小，它的长度和柱身上的青筋。他温柔地玩弄着Hotch的火热，得意地看到Hotch因为他的动作而露出隐忍的表情。

Hotch几乎要被Reid那生涩的动作弄得呼吸不稳，他很想将Reid死死地压在身下，好好地让他体会一下什么才叫舒服。然而他还是控制住了自己，他想看到Reid的主动的样子，不论是做什么也好，只要是他主动的样子。他控制了一下呼吸，诱惑着Reid：“Spencer……别停……”

Reid深吸了一口气，突然翻身将Hotch压在身下。他咧嘴笑了一下，随后跪在Hotch分开的双腿之间，俯下身子，用嘴咬着Hotch的内裤边，试图脱下来。他一边努力，一边抬起眼观察着Hotch的反应。Hotch的性器已经完全挺立了起来，在脱下内裤的那一刹那他的性器直直地弹了出来，差一点打在Reid的脸上。Reid伸出舌头，轻轻地舔了一口柱身。看着Reid眼底的小得意，Hotch感觉自己那一贯的冷静和自持都要消失不见，他现在只想好好的把Reid压在身下，狠狠地操一顿。Reid才不知道Hotch所想，他来到Hotch的性器上方，然后稍微含进了一点，他用舌头舔舐着Hotch的龟头，时不时划过马眼处，同时他的手玩弄着Hotch的卵蛋，轻轻地揉搓着，快感使Hotch忍不住将手放在Reid的卷发里随意地抓着揉着。

从马眼处流出的液体混着涎水从他唇边留下，他稳了稳呼吸，收起了牙齿，随后把龟头完全地含了进去，他用嘴包住龟头，随后他稍稍抬眼看了一眼Hotch的表情，便开始了吞吐。Hotch的性器有些粗大，而他又是第一次做这件事，所以稍微有些吃力。然而他适应的很快，他有节奏地吞吐着，在Hotch以为他即将要射出来的时候，Reid出乎意料地放慢了节奏，他想要射精的欲望生生被压抑住。

“Spencer……”他费了很大的劲才克制住自己想要抓着Reid头发继续动作的欲望，他不想吓到Reid。因为欲望得不到舒缓，这种难受使他还是少了一些温柔，因此他的声音中带上了一丝不悦。

Reid抬眼一看，心脏猛地一跳——Hotch的脸上带了一丝情欲的迷乱——他从不曾幻想过他能在Hotch的脸上看到这幅表情。不知受了什么的驱使，他的唇缓缓地离开了Hotch的性器，直起身吻上了Hotch的唇。他们唇齿交缠着，用这种方式传递着他们内心最深处的感情，就像之前他曾经在惊慌失措之中投入Hotch的怀抱里所感受的安心和温暖，对方的气息使彼此感到了安全感，他们全身心地投入到这个吻之中。

终于，Hotch恋恋不舍地离开了Reid的唇。他一个用力，便将Reid压在了自己身下，酒劲上涌，Reid看到的只是Hotch模模糊糊的脸，脸上露出了他自己都不知道的傻笑，Hotch看着Reid那张写满了期待和交杂着情欲与感情的脸，不由得轻笑地低下头，手抚上Reid的挺立，在他耳边压低了嗓音：“让我来教你怎么让我舒服吧？”

Reid从嗓子眼里好像挤出了几声含糊的答应，便用自己挺立的性器蹭了蹭Hotch的手，示意他他已经准备好了。见状，Hotch一把扯开Reid的皮带，恨不得一下子就能拽掉Reid的裤子，他不由得心中讪笑，自己早已过了毛手毛脚的年纪，但是此刻的自己格外急切，同时又格外地温柔，生怕一个不小心便弄疼了身下的人。他咽了一口唾沫，仿佛是要将那个急切的自己冷静下来，随后一并脱掉了Reid的裤子和内裤。Reid的性器几乎是一下子就弹了出来，其龟头上早已分泌出了液体，看起来正在等待着抚摸。

 

于是Hotch便伸手抚上了他的性器，上下撸动着，Hotch手上有常年持枪所留下的老茧，其粗粝的手感使Reid忍不住地小声地呻吟了起来，Hotch仍旧不紧不慢地撸动着，心情愉悦地听着爱人那情不自禁的呻吟。他手上一个巧劲，仿佛刺激了Reid，Reid随即便呻吟着射了出来，Hotch眼疾手快地接住了大部分的精液，顺手抹在了Reid的后穴。

他试探性地向里面探入一根手指，后穴的温暖紧致令Hotch不由得有一些心猿意马了，现在还仅仅是一根手指，等一会儿便会是他的挺立的火热的性器，他已经迫不及待地在期待着期待着一会儿他很有可能享受到的美好的性爱。然而，Reid那稍显紧张的呻吟立刻唤回了他的注意力，他不敢再多想，继续小心地又探入了一根手指，一点一点地做着扩张。

Reid下意识地扭动着腰，迎合着Hotch的手指，口中溢出甜腻的呻吟，他试图坐起来，却被Hotch一把压在身下，他闭眼吻上Reid的唇，将Reid的腿分开，用龟头在Reid那已经做好了扩张的后穴处蹭着。Reid恍恍惚惚地感觉自己的身体好热，他好像在迫切地渴望着什么能安抚自己的这种感觉，他想要开口恳求些什么，可是出口的便成了呻吟。Hotch几乎要忍不住了，但他残留的理智及时地阻止了他，他不能就这样和Reid做爱，于是他弯下腰，在那堆衣服里急切地摸着安全套。

一个带有安抚性质的吻让Reid的头更加模糊了，他的后穴感觉到了有什么东西正在一点一点地向里面进入，他晃了晃晕晕乎乎的脑袋，试图想要说点什么，然而尚未说出口的话全被Hotch用炽热的吻给堵了回去。即便做了足够的扩张，Reid仍旧感到了一丝痛苦，不过他所感受到的充实要远远大于其所感受到的痛苦。他放松地向后仰去靠在枕头上，双腿不由自主地勾在了Hotch的腰间。

Hotch几乎要被Reid那温暖紧致甬道给绞的射出来，他艰难地深吸了一口气，试图等待这股想要射精的劲儿缓过去，然而Reid还是不知天高地厚地扭动，他几乎是咬着牙等待自己射精的这股冲动过去，他不想一下子就在Reid体内大操大干，他担心Reid受不住。他看向身下的人，内心柔软，然而欲望总是高于理智，Reid脸上的情欲对于他来说无疑是最好的春药，这一个猛劲儿的春药将他的理智全部燃烧殆尽。

他将Reid的双手高举过头顶，用一只手扣住Reid的手腕，低下头，眼神深沉地凝视着Reid，哑着嗓子：“我要操你”。

 

热，晕，Reid感觉自己仿佛是大海里的一艘小船，浑身无力地随着大浪在欲海中上下浮沉。每当他想要休息一下时，又有一个大浪将他撞得七荤八素，只知道紧紧攀附着身上那给予他无上快乐的人，随着那人的激烈的动作而吐出含糊不清的呻吟和哭腔。

快感将他拉入欲海，难以脱身，他试图张开嘴，想求Hotch慢一点，可不曾想出口的全是令人脸红心跳的喘息和呻吟声，他不禁带上了一丝哭腔，“慢……啊！”

这怎么可能让Hotch慢一些？

海浪愈发地凶猛，Reid几乎被弄得呼吸不畅，他感觉到有酥麻的感觉从尾椎出一直延续向上。下一刻，他感到头脑一片空白，颤抖地射了出来。

高潮的余韵将他包围，射精之后的疲倦将他拉入甜美的梦乡。在睡过去之前，他好像听见Hotch在他耳边呢喃着我爱你……

 

次日，阳光温柔地照在两人紧紧相握的双手上。

一室美好。


End file.
